Many offerings exist by which an individual can control animals while exercising or walking them. The devices offered, however, do not solve all problems associated with quick collar release and increased control of the animal. When a flexible leash is used, the animal can move as desired, and no leverage can be exerted on the animal, through the leash, as is possible with a rigid leash.